


It's (not) a Metaphor

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [7]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Writing Critique, Writing Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autor complains about one of Fakir's plot points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's (not) a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It’s (not) a Metaphor
> 
> Series: Princess Tutu
> 
> Characters: Fakir, Autor
> 
> Prompt: #2: metaphor from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal
> 
> Genre: humor
> 
> Notes: Post-series. Autor still is an ass, and Fakir sucks at writing.

Autor raised an eyebrow, looking up from the manuscript he was reading. “He turned into a _tree_? That...doesn’t even make any sense. This is _not_ a fantasy. Why is he turning into a tree?”

Fakir tapped the table impatiently as Autor continued to rant and rave about it not coinciding with the genre and how he could do something so dues ex machina-y. How many times had Fakir gone over the writing process with the bookworm? It was only a first draft, so there was very little reason for the navy-haired teen to get worked up about a detail he explained fifty-pages later.

“--and don’t you tell me it’s a metaphor for rebirth.”

The writer gritted his teeth to keep himself from telling Autor for the final time it was a first draft, that Autor read only the first ten pages, that this initial idea did become fantasy. Instead, Fakir just waited until his critic finally calmed down and continued reading.

Exhaling, Fakir wondered how he could turn the “turning into a tree” situation into a metaphor in the next draft, _just_ to piss off Autor.


End file.
